DESCRIPTION (taken from the application) The next Micronutrients: Trace Elements FASEB Summer Conference will be held June 2-7, 2001. The site of the conference will be Big Mountain Ski and Summer Resort in Whitefish, Montana. This venue will promote scientific interchange while providing stimulating surroundings. The Resort provides adequate facilities for all participants. The goals of the conference are to promote the interchange of scientific information and ideas, to encourage the development of collaborations, and to involve young investigators in the conference with the aim of giving them access to established investigators in this rapidly developing field. In the 2 years since the last conference took place, there have been significant advances in trace element research. The conference will focus on those recent advances in iron, copper, zinc, and selenium metabolism and function. The scientific presentations will be given in 9 oral sessions, 2 poster sessions, and 1 workshop. Ample time will be available for informal discussions, both indoors and outdoors. Forty speakers have been invited, and a third of them are young investigators. All were chosen because of their recent meritorious contributions to the scientific literature on trace elements. Up to 135 additional attendees will be accepted upon application. They will be encouraged to present posters, and funds are being set aside to support the 10 best young poster presenters at the Conference.